Sticks the Badger: Warrior Of Justice
by liam.benstead.1
Summary: Feeling that she may be tasked with a difficult task of defeating Eggman on her own, given her lack of attributes and not as nearly enough speed as Sonic, Sticks assembles a team of strange, inexperienced mobians and creates a warrior role for herself. This alone makes her fierce, but will the other team members recognize her personality? MUST-READ.
1. A Truck Stop

Mobius was looking finer than ever, as the sun painted a lovely image from Mystic Ruins to Soleanna to Station Square. It's inhabitants full of strange, anthropomorphic creatures known as mobians were going about their daily lives, protecting themselves from the occasional assault, threat or appearance of Dr Eggman. For one mobian however, she was having to deal with a barrage of the doctor's attacks from the provinces of the land they called home. This girl needn't worry as much, her introduction to the world's greatest savior, Sonic the Hedgehog was willing to stop any of Eggman's evil schemes of world domination. It was all too perfect how she became like this and how the doctor's constant asking of his plan seemed to backfire. She felt it was more comedic and relaxing as she worried not the temporary restoration of her true self. Sticks the Badger was heading back to Station Square from Mystic Ruins, not via train but on foot. She felt comfortable that way, seeing her fear of technology spark out of control nowadays as everyone on the planet has used it in some shape of form. Her mission was to see what Shadow was getting into, the badger always seemingly spying on Shadow in fear of betrayal. The black hedgehog was starting to get mildy irritated by the constant arrays of of her consciousness, but was interested about his past nonetheless. The badger raced into the city in a speed of Sonic's jogging, since the blue hedgehog was always the fastest one of the group, closely followed by Tails and Knuckles. It would take no time for her to arrive at some building next to Twinkle Park, since this building was across the street from the station and the badger arrived here on foot. It looked like a government building right next to the beach, something that didn't fit Sticks' criteria that well. She was curious though, thus the badger walking up to the building, thinking that Shadow might be in there. She reached the door at the end of the wide garage that acted as the entrance as she began to slowly turn the doorknob to see no one inside the main lobby. This wasn't where she was looking the ultimate life-form. Just as the badger was about to close the door, a strange voice was heard behind her. Sticks jumped with a shrill and rapidly turned her head 18 degrees to see Amy Rose standing there, none other than her best friend.

"Oh...Amy...".

"What are you doing inside this building?". Amy's words were concerning, but toned down for the badger to recognize she wasn't taking this seriously.

"Uhhh...I thought Shadow was inside of this for a second".

"Why would Shadow be inside? He's got duties to cover with G.U.N. Sticks, you're not trying to snoop in looking for him, are you?".

"What?! No! Why would I!". Sticks merely let out a slight chuckle from covering up the evidence.

Amy shook her head in disbelief.

"Come. I got something to show you". The pink hedgehog concluded as she exited the garage and out into the open. Sticks immediately followed her, a sign of their unbreakable best friends status. She always trusted Amy, even if she was chasing Sonic whenever she could. Sometimes she would take the hem as leader if the hedgehog wasn't bright and capable, but who was to say that Sticks was intelligent thanks to her constant paranoia. They took the road leading to the cul de sac that housed the Chaos fight many years ago and took to the burger store. There was something pretty interesting, so interesting that Amy wanted to show her many best friends, including Sticks of course. They opened the door and found a new addition, at least Sticks saw it for the first time. It was a jukebox containing the soundtrack of Sonic Mania Plus with Classic additions of Sonic, Tails and Knuckles along with Mighty and Ray slapped on the front cover of the CD. It was playing Stardust Speedyway Act 1 at the time the two friends came inside.

"This joint got sound now?". Sticks wondered as she took time to spot the jukebox nestled between two walls built specifically for the music machine. "Oh look!".

"It's a jukebox. It's purpose is to play some tunes inside the restaurant while you eat your meal. The manager recently called for another one to be placed inside the burger shop located in Soleanna considering how successful it's gained from the nearby citizens of the city".

"That's great, but why bring me here exactly?". The badger folded her arms.

"Because it has _YOUR_ theme song in the Rio 2016 CD. I thought it'll be a good distraction to listen to your mixtape instead of chasing Shadow".

"Like you chasing Sonic was even better to begin with". She rolled her eyes at the hedgehog walking over to the jukebox. "I appreciate your efforts, Amy. But I remembered I have to do something outside of the city boundaries".

"Shame". Amy merely felt deflated after Sticks rushed out of the burger shop toward the edge of Station Square, not the way she came in though.

 **PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	2. A Sense Of Insecurity

Sticks made her way to the edge of Station Square, feeling she may have duties she wanted to fulfill. So little was the leisure time spent with her best friend Amy with the priority of her insecurities spiraling out of control as usual. The badger looked at the nearby jungle area of Mystic Ruins, some distance away and surprisingly can be seen from the edge of the city protected by railings given it's steep gradient. She didn't want to go back to the ruins though, the mobian girl walking away and exiting the city toward Tropical Jungle - her next mission objective. It was afar not to intertwine with the busy bustling life of Station Square, though it's designed to look like the mobian equivalent of the Amazon. Sticks wanted to check to see if something was strange in her natural habitat of the jungle, 'Eggman might be building something there' kind of strange. So much was getting to her at this point, the panicky Sticks getting to the bottom of whatever scheme the doctor was able to conduct. Upon arriving at Tropical Jungle and searching the area of the location, she found something rather unusual and out of place in an area as sparsely populated and devoid of any human or mobian activity. It was a machine just laying there in a thick, wooded forest area, it's monitor pointing to a direction of a strange base hidden deep within Tropical Jungle. Was this a Eggman plot? It could only lead to one person coherently.

"What is this doing here in the middle of the jungle?". The badger asked herself as she slowly followed the arrow displayed on the monitor of the machine she was directed to.

Sticks had a feeling this would happen - all of the Eggman schemes claiming the forest's eventual demise either by deforestation or industrializing the zone to an extent that the jungles look unrecognizable. She found a large base within walking distance as she stopped and placed her right thumb on her chin. This shouldn't be here, but the size and the intimidation of the thing surely gave Sticks the uneasy feeling that Eggman was still targeting her for being in the canon world. She wanted to look at it closely, but at that exact time she heard a noise. She was already paranoid enough and wanted to repay Eggman. The badger turned her head rapidly to the direction of the sound of rustling leaves and footsteps. What was coming next was a strange mobian walking through the green thickness of Tropical Jungle. The mobian turned her head upwards and saw a new face it was greeted too.

"Huh...". As the leaves were retracted back to its position.

"AGH! Who are you?! What is this?!". Sticks jumped back and armed her boomerang at the ready.

"Woah! Easy! What even is this in the way of the jungle?". The mobian briefly glared at the strange base.

"I don't know! I found a distrust-worthy machine that lead me here!". She was still yelling, indicating that this character might have lived a whole life without technology according to the strange mobian right in front of her. She held out her hand and wanted to clear things up due to the circumstances.

"Hey. If you want to know why this is here. You should follow me to the camp". The mobian wanted to offer a handshake to the paranoid badger, whom was still in the stance. "You're Sticks the Badger, right? Sonic told me all about you. How you went to the Olympics together and fought a massive war against Sigma".

Sticks had the nerve to attack this newcomer she hadn't met to this point, but to the mobian's credit she was acting nice toward her. She departed from her attacking stance and stood, toned down in front of the mobian she was greeted by.

"Is that why you know my name?". She needn't to hold out her hand and shake hands just yet until she could know who this mobian was. "What are you doing here anyway?".

"That doesn't matter for now, Sticks". The mobian's arm was getting tired, ergo she held it up with her other hand. "Have we got a handshake yet? My arm is getting tired".

"All I want to know is your name. You might be a snitch". Sticks folded her arms.

"It's Tangle the Lemur!". Tangle introduced herself to the badger, the mobian outcast holding out her right hand toward the lemur's.

"Okay. I accept!". Sticks shook Tangle's hand, a friendly mobian like her would obviously befriend a a jungle survivalist like the badger. They both retracted their hands away from each other as Tangle wanted to show Sticks something.

"You want to know why this is here? There's a camp not too far away from this very spot, a group of new mobians wished to tell the same story. Follow me, I know where it is". The lemur was hesitant to walk away from the jungle base in favor of the camp nearby. Sticks wanted to catch one last glimpse at the base before heading off to wherever Tangle was leading her to. It was an arduous journey coupled with climbed steep terrain of the jungle landscape and jagged rocks sporadically placed in the path of the route, but that didn't stop Sticks from recognizing her long, lonely strained path towards a new friend like Team Sonic and especially Amy Rose. The two arrived at an open area of the jungle, the perfect place for the camp to take place. Sticks was unveiled to her a set of new mobians, the only one she could recognize was the cyan hedgehog, DonutSteel, whom was directed to find out the strange mystery of the base being planted nearby. The cyan mobian saw the badger and saw the success that this was going in, albeit at the start of the meet and greet. There was also two other mobians here - a wolf with brown skin and biscotti and cloudy white fur, and an hourglass dolphin with blue skin. Sticks had never met these two mobians before, but was about to as Tangle stopped in favor of introduction.

"Guys! I'd like you to meet Sticks the Badger!". Tangle spread her arms out in the direction of the badger as she was met with eyes staring directly at her. "She wants to understand why that base is here with the rest of the machinery! Strange, isn't it?".

The two mobians stood up from the two logs they were sitting on as the fire was still burning below their feet.

"Whisper the Wolf! Glad to meet you!". The wolf mobian introduced herself. She sported a cream colored tube top with a dark cloak wrapped around her torso and lower body. She also donned light grey leggings, military-fashion boots and dark grey knee sleeves with black knee pads. Covering her arms and hands were dark gray arm sleeves with black elbow pads and visibly sharp fingers covered by gloves with a both a light and dark shade of grey. She was wearing light grey eyeshadow to look intimidating and a strange mask that she sometimes wears. She has a long bushy tail to go with her appearance as the wolf stay stood while glancing at her. Her weapon of choice was also spotted by the badger. To her, it looked somewhat like an umbrella. But to Whisper, she calls it a Variable Wispon, a Wispon that is capable of changing powers. She then turned to the dolphin mobian, readying herself to be introduced to Sticks.

"I'm Tempest the Dolphin! Nice to meet ya!". The second mobian was stood facing the badger as this mobian sported a tight purple top to keep align with her tight shorts of the same color. This is to allow her to show off her greatest ability - to swim with better water mobility. She also had white gold-cuffed gloves and purple shoes with gold-cuffs, likely to look stylish when swimming at her best. Her tail resembled that of a fin, likely due to the fact that she was a dolphin after all. She also had markings around her eyes colored with a lighter shade of blue, as well as edges of her hair, stomach, tail and arms.

"I met these mobians when I was arriving in Station Square from Tropical Jungle not so long ago". Tangle explained as the lemur faced back to the badger. "They were friendly towards me and thus all was made history with our relationship".

"Hmmm...". Sticks was unsure about this camp, granted her inclusion to going into this jungle in the first place was to get away from the technology surrounding Station Square like a monsoon ready to shower over Oil Ocean Zone. "How do I know you didn't bring me into a camp full of inexperienced fighters?".

Tangle chuckled and therefore answered.

"Well, for starters, I brought along a fellow mobian who helped save the world from devastation not too long ago".

She eyed DonutSteel all of a sudden, the cyan hedgehog coming over to Sticks, glad to meet her for another time.

"Long time no see, Sticks! I have a feeling this base is not what it seems".

"D'ya think?!". The mobian outcast suddenly raised her voice at the mobian.

"Sticks. I'm kinda lacking skills in leadership and what not". Tangle spoke to break the inevitable ice.

"What does that have to do with meeting you guys?".

"She means she sucks at leading the camp". Whsiper sat down, her serious tone and personality really starting to shine through, her true colors blooming. "We need someone who is strong and courageous. Someone like you to investigate what Eggman is going to do".

Sticks paused and therefore realized she wasn't as agile as Sonic the Hedgehog and could easily take down the doctor herself with the help of some new faces, all the while Tangle and DonutSteel was watching her make the decision from close-by.

"I guess I really don't have a choice, do I?". The badger shrugged and walked forward to the campfire. This was the beginning of a new and improved Team Sticks not as powerful when Ryu, Ken and the rest of the Street Fighter gang joined. She had time to abort, but new faces could go a long way. Amy was probably a tad bit concerned for her best friend, but seeing how Sticks handles things by herself, it wouldn't be too worrying.

 **Team Sticks: Sticks the Badger, DonutSteel the Hedgehog, Tangle the Lemur, Whisper the Wolf, Tempest the Dolphin.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	3. Mi New Bredren

A while later, as Sticks had taken the role of her own, new and improved Team Sticks, she focused her attention back toward the strange base that was situated in Tropical Jungle. This was all Eggman for sure, she thought. The badger wanted to destroy it, but couldn't figure out the combination to get inside. Even with her new team, none would be able to break the lock to carry the mobians inside. It would take 3 times the brains just to figure out the code, because Eggman's IQ is so high. Sticks instead wandered back to Station Square at a slow pace, speaking to Tangle who was beside her.

"I feel so refreshed since I found you, Sticks!". The lemur started the conversation as the two kept walking. DonutSteel was back at the camp with Whisper and Tempest. Say Tangle just went with the leader the get some more resources from Station Square.

"I still don't know if you guys are even fit for battling a giant robot? I mean...have you?".

"I met Sonic while defending my town from a robot army, so I guess that counts for something, right?".

"Obviously". Sticks slightly rolled her eyes at the thought as she strolled into town. Humans and mobians were enjoying another day in the city, businesses attended to and fun activities galore everywhere they stood, even if it was mainly the business district. It wasn't even that crowded like most other days, giving the two mobian girls a good opportunity to grab something for the camp, like marshmallows for roasting on a fire or potato chips to have as a snack. A little while later as Sticks and Tangle kept walking down a city street toward SS Central Station, a familiar face caught their eye and began to run to them. Sticks heard the voice from afar and turned around, seeing hew good pal Amy Rose take to the badger, unaware of Tangle's presence at the time.

"Amy?". The badger knew she was safe by the helms of her best friend as the pink hedgehog responded.

"What's up, Sticks? It's been a while! How are you doing?".

Amy then peeked behind the badger, strange to see someone already accompanying her. She was confused and wanted to know who she was and why was here, thus the lemur stepping in and introducing herself.

"I know you're confused, but hear me out - I'm just an ordinary mobian just like you, Sticks and the rest of the cast save for Eggman, Elise and Nega". She then pushed her head toward the hedgehog for a brief moment. "I don't exactly now who the latter two are. I can assure you I'm now apart of Sticks' crew to take down the doctor in the jungle. Tangle the Lemur, at your service!".

She stepped up to offer a handshake accompanied with the mobian lemur bowing to an extent. Amy thought she was just showing off like a typical 15 year old, but realizing that Eggman was mentioned in her speech really adds to the curiosity of the pink hedgehog. Amy shook Tangle hand in response.

"Amy Rose!". She introduced herself to the lemur at heart. She soon realized that this was a serious mission revolving Tropical Jungle's strange mechanical base. So bad did she want to join in with her best friend acting as ringleader. "Seriously though, Eggman is behind this, isn't he? I really didn't want and have to abandom my search for Sonikku, but Tropical Jungle is in peril and just seeing your face so down like that makes me feel the same way. Okay, I'm in!".

"Yippee!". Tangle jumped, her left fist striking the air. "Our camp is not far from the strange Eggman base! You should go there right away!".

"That's the problem I'm telling you now. I don't exactly know where the camp is. I've never actually been to Tropical Jungle before since it's more of Sticks' thing rather than on my part".

"Ah! Shoot! Why don't you tag along with us then! We're going to grab resources for the camp later, such as snacks and drinks!".

"I would love to!". Amy agreed, Sticks and Tangle greeting her onto the team as the three girls began to walk to the store where they would grab the snacks. Amy felt safe knowing Sticks was in leadership again, just like their relationship prior. Upon arrival toward the store, the pink hedgehog wanted to stay outside and watch over things while Tangle wandered into the store alone. So much was Sticks just waiting for the perfect time to strike Eggman's base with the team, she wanted it to be perfect. Amy soon saw something sparkly in the lake not too far away from the general store and walked over to it. She stared at the water, the sparkles adhering to her eyes attention as she was starting to appreciate the fine art of liquid. Suddenly, without her knowledge of attracting another team member, Tempest emerged from the lake, creating a splash that was roaring toward the hedgehog as she snapped out of her phase and took refuge, using her Piko Piko Hammer to shield herself from the rain.

"Hello!". The hourglass dolphin greeted in awe, Amy taking a brief peek, one look at her and she was back to square one with the new mobians.

"You almost splashed me!". She lowered her hammer, the dolphin feeling no remorse or guilt.

"This lake is always sparkly, I'm surprised you didn't pick a later time! Oh! I'm Tempest the Dolphin by the way!".

The dolphin pushed her hand toward the hedgehog, awaiting a handshake. Amy soon sighed and realized Sticks met with newcomers, but there was still one more to meet after this currently.

"Amy Rose...". She took the handshake, her arm being rapidly shaking vertical as Tempest let go and dived back into the lake. Amy was standing back, getting ready fo the dolphin to land back on land. After a while, she shot out of the water toward dry land and landed on her feet, her attire being exposed to the pink hedgehog as Sticks watched her best friend get to know the rest of her team. Tangle came out of the store at that exact time as the lemur saw the dolphin in full form for another time. She was carrying a bag with both arms, full of snacks for the camp.

"Tempest! What a surprise to see you away from camp!". The lemur peeked behind the large, brown bag full of consumptions. "What are you doing here?".

"I agreed, and DonutSteel agreed to let Whisper run the camp temporarily while I go see the city as a fast pass from the lake connecting this section of Station Square to the jungle. Seems I succeeded in that part".

"Who's Whisper?". Amy asked, this was the mobian she hadn't met yet. Getting introduced to Tangle and Tempest before the wolf really made her nervous.

"She's another one of our camp members!". The hourglass dolphin explained to the hedgehog. "She's really nice once you get to meet her!".

"Sticks. Why are you recruiting one-note mobians to crush Eggman?". The hedgehog eyed the badger looking for answers. Instead, she got a response she was both looking for and wasn't looking for.

"Like you were the same when you started to chase Sonic, Amy. They want to investigate the same objective in Eggman's neck of the woods".

"Yeah!". Tangle added. "We're chasing Eggman too, that is if we can get inside his base for a start".

"I think I have a close inspection of who to pick for the code combination...". Sticks eyed someone walking over toward the general store from the residential area of the city. His appearance seemed to be that of an echidna, with dread locks similar to Knuckles, Tikal and Shade. The only difference was that his fur was light green instead of red, and his dreadlocks were decorated in little beads like someone with a Jamaican influence. The badger eyed the echidna in desperation to figure out a simple code combination, but for someone to join the team as well.

"Who are you looking at?". Amy turned to her best friend.

"Hang on!". The badger excused herself from the group and ran over to the unnamed mobian. Amy, Tangle and Tempest looked at her all the while speaking to each other.

"Is she...is she recruiting another mobian to join us?". The dolphin looked uneasy by the design of this mobian.

"Hehe, you know Sticks. She's always choosing random mobians to join her on her quests!". Amy nervously laughed.

"Like a penchant?". Tangle added.

"Sorta like that, yeah".

The strange, unnamed mobian began to walk back to the three girls with Sticks in tow.

"I think we found someone to break key combinations, a valuable part of Team Sticks to come camp with us!".

"Aye! Me Cronos the Echidna! I'd be lookin for awon fo me to cum join a team! I and I gonna have a gud time together fighting this villain!".

The echidna therefore matched his appearance with his accent, an accent that none of the girls could understand. The only reason Sticks could understand him was through body language.

"Hehe...yeah...I have no idea what he is saying". Sticks nervously laughed a soft tone.

"Dat's becuz I-yah no understand Jamaican Patios, me frenz!".

"Jamaican Patios...?". Tempest was the first to respond.

"If you guys can't tell by now, this guy speaks mostly in the dialect. Must be the reason why you can't understand him".

"Awoah! Dat's a shamble I and I must conjore, ah suh di ting tan right now, rastas!".

"Can we all agree that our leader has found someone to break a key combination? How well do you know your codes, Cronos?". Tangle asked.

"I and I go a long wey bak".

"Right. So that means you know how to crack open an egg, right, Cronos?".

"I-man kno how to bruk open a combination since I-man move dehyah!".

"Okay!". The badger concluded as she turned to face the other members. "Someone has to tell Whisper and DonutSteel we have another recruit on our hands, even though we have no idea how to speak the same way that Cronos is speaking".

"Time to tell my wolf friend what exactly Jamaican Patios is...". Tempest walked over to the lake and jolted back into the water. She felt it was the fastest way to travel giving her excellent water mobility. That left Cronos to walk back with Amy, Sticks and Tangle to meet up with the rest of the gang. Now that they have someone to break codes with, it would only be a matter of time before Eggman would finally surrender his jungle base.

 **Team Sticks: Sticks the Badger, DonutSteel the Hedgehog, Tangle the Lemur, Whisper the Wolf, Tempest the Dolphin, Amy Rose, Cronos the Echidna.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	4. The Shadow Emerges

Upon arrival at the jungle camp that Whisper and DonutSteel were guarding came Sticks and the crew, plus Cronos the Echidna, a new recruit to the other two members of Team Sticks. The badger had the responsibility to introduce the Jamaican echidna to them, Amy, Tangle and Tempest going to sit on the log. The pink hedgehog barely knew Whisper, but knew DonutSteel from the resistance. The wolf and hedgehog looked at them, primarily their leader with the new rookie.

"What a surprise to see you here, Sticks!". The cyan hedgehog soon noticed the echidna, ergo confusion and curiosity mounted on him. "Who is he?".

"Yeah, who did you recruit next?". Whisper kept a calm demeanor, her elbows rested on her knees as her hands touched her face.

"Somebody who knows how to break codes since we guys show incapability to use combinations to our advantage! We wanna break open that base, right?".

Cronos stepped up, showing his pride to introduce himself.

"Hail up!". The echidna showed his perfect accent to the rest of the crowd. "I-man a Cronos the Echidna! I-man hail from di island of Xaymaca, but I-man liv inna rimma!".

Neither Whisper or DonutSteel could understand what he was saying, due to his thick accent. Tangle soon spoke to break the awkward silence that Cronos was triggering.

"Heh...I'm guessing Xay...Xa...Xaymaca...? I'm guessing that stands for Jamaica, right?". Tangle spoke.

"Right! Dat teh is one of di nuff of di wod!".

"Yo, Whisper". The lemur turned her head to the wolf, merely confused at what Cronos was saying. "Can you tell us what Jamaican Patios is?".

"Hmmmm...let me see...". The biscotti wolf opened up her wrist communicator and searched in the two words that the lemur wanted to know about. Heck, even the entirety of Team Sticks wanted to know what it is. Cronos was the only one who could understand another mobian with the accent. The wolf read aloud the description to the rest of the team.

"Jamaican Patios, or Patwah is a English based creole language that has influences with West African culture. A native language only in their country, it is a gradation between conservative creole and the standard English spoken by the majority of American mobians".

She tapped the close icon on her holographic page and turned off the communicator, lowering her arm in the process.

"You literally recruited a non-English to our team, Sticks?!". DonutSteel eyed the leader, feeling no remorse.

"None of us can break codes and combinations! Someone has to do it!".

"Eggman's base has a series of codes guarding his jungle base". Tempest explained to the cyan hedgehog. "Cronos is a marvelous expert at breaking open bases with his knowledge of combinations".

"Since mi baan inna Station Square, mi fadda taught I-man how to bruk open mi first lock. It get clear to mi dat dis mi goal all di while. Di rest history".

"That's how he came to be". The dolphin repeated, possibly due to the rest of the team never understand. But Cronos was merely agitated but understanding her actions to do so.

All of a sudden, Sticks heard a faint rustle of leaves coming from not far of camp. Her sense was ready to find out and bathe in the mind of the curiousity speaking. The badger attracted sudden attention from the rest of the camp, not least Cronos, Tempest and DonutSteel.

"Wah gwaan?". The echidna was the first to speak.

"Give her time, Cronos". The dolphin pushed him back with words.

"Suh nuthin nah gwan? Wah mek Sticks go there inna fuss place?".

"I said give it time". Tempest watched the badger hear the rustling of leaves get closer and closer to camp. It would only be a matter of time before curiosity transitioned into fear and paranoia as the badger felt like she was being invaded by an unknown traveler. She rushed to her weapons bed and picked up her staff, holding it horizontally across her. The figure was emerging from behind of the bushes surrounding the camp perimeter as Cronos stepped back a little. At least all of the members could hear the rustling drawing closer until a figure emerged from the bushes, standing tall like he wasn't going to raid the place. Sticks lowered her staff once she took a glimpse at the mobian.

"Shady Desu?". The badger could see familiarity in her sense of inevitable accomplishment. It was Shadow the Hedgehog, seeing Sticks grouped with mobians he didn't know at this point. He looked around and took one look at each camp member before turning back to the badger.

"Hmmmmmmm...what an interesting party, Sticks".

"D'ya like it?". The badger came forth, dropping her staff to join her weapons pile. "I made it from scratch...well technically I didn't make it from scratch. I was guided here to mobians to make me the leader of their camp because personality".

"Don't make me laugh with your image. What are you doing here anyway?". The ultimate life-form was curious, granted he never really liked spending time with her as such.

"Dr Eggman built a base in Tropical Jungle and were going to destroy whatever he has inside". Whisper could only match the seriousness of the black hedgehog as the wolf was seated on the log facing the campfire.

"The doctor, eh? I feel like whatever heinous scheme he's planting sure must feel like dying plants are in order. Him and I used to work with one another when G.U.N was running amok. I guess it wouldn't hurt facing him again. But then I would you to keep company".

"Is that an order of self-joining? I never demanded that as a Team Sticks rule". The badger added.

"Enough!". Shadow delivered a sharp tone to briefly silence her. "I always get what I want. I need to pay Eggman a visit anyway".

"Heh...". Sticks turned her head slightly toward Tempest standing beside her, causing the hourglass dolphin to shrug. "He's always this broody".

"Who are these mobians? I need to know before I want to explore the jungle looking for the doctor's base".

"I'm glad you asked!". The dolphin walked over to the black hedgehog and shook his hand. "I'm Tempest the Dolphin!".

Shadow briefly squinted, the dolphin looking directly in his face and smiling. This was weird for him, but also threatening his privacy as the Sticks quickly spoke.

"Wait!". She licked her finger and pointed it toward the two while folding the same hand with the other fingers. She then proceeded to point back and forth between the two mobians. "Tempest! Shadow! Tempest! Shadow! Yeah...I'm seeing no relation here!".

"Silence Sticks!". Shadow broke away from the dolphin who was still holding his hand. "I don't care about you pony fantasies! This is serious! How are you even leader!".

"Well excuse me, Shady Desu! Tangle made me leader of Team Sticks!".

"Enough talk! And don't call me Shady Desu! You know I don't like that name for a start!".

"Is this friendship always like this?". DonutSteel asked, the Jamaican echidna right beside him.

"I-man got nuthin to show. Sticks wi be flass". Cronos answered.

"Who are the rest of these low-lives?". Shadow became irritated by Sticks' personality right now. He just wanted to get this introduction over badly before he got to the real business.

"Oh! Right!". The badger got right back into serious mode. She started with the nearest mobian to her, the echidna. "This is Cronos the Echidna!".

"Hail up!".

She then walked over to Tangle, preparing her introduction to the life-form.

"This is Tangle the Lemur!".

"What's up!".

She was walking around in a circle of the camp, coming over to the cyan hedgehog next and finally Whisper.

"This is DonutSteel the Hedgehog!".

"Hi! How are you?".

"And this is Whisper the Wolf!".

"Hey!".

She then proceeded to stop next to Amy, who was quietly throughout the whole thing.

"Oh! And I almost forgot! Whisper! Cronos! Tempest! Tangle! This is my best friend, Amy Rose. We met on Bygone Island!".

"Greetings!". The pink hedgehog spoke for the first time in the camp, allowing the newcomers to grasp on her voice and get used to it.

"She's a quiet one!". Sticks parted away from the pink hedgehog and walked over to Shadow.

"Now we played a little game of Icebreakers, how about we wait until the time is right to strike Eggman's base! How does that sound?".

All of the mobians agreed. Shadow, meanwhile was grunting, folding his arms and turning his head away from the group. He really didn't have a choice but to get stuck with Sticks as the leader of her team, along with new faces he hadn't met previously. It was strange seeing his stalker become the leader of Team Sticks, but Shadow always wanted to know what Eggman was doing, since the doctor created him to protect a certain individual. He took some time to recognize his mission, sharing one for the team he wasn't interested in at first, but had to become part of one regardless.

 **Team Sticks: Sticks the Badger, DonutSteel the Hedgehog, Tangle the Lemur, Whisper the Wolf, Tempest the Dolphin, Amy Rose, Cronos the Echidna, Shadow the Hedgehog.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	5. A New Friendship Blooms

A potato chip packet was ripped open for the top as the crew began to wait for an inevitable ambush by Dr Eggman. Team Sticks meanwhile camped out in the woods nearby the base the doctor stationed there. The badger couldn't attack him right now, as her new-found team wanted to rest for a while and get to know others well before they set out and find teamwork together. All of her teammates were sat around the campfire with marshmallows ready to be roasted. Sticks therefore decided to join her new team to rest easy before the big mission. She moved over and found a space on the logs next to DonutSteel, the one he knew the most outside of Amy. Speaking of, the pink hedgehog was also sat next to her on another log. Awaiting the yummy, delicious marshmallows as Tangle ate some potato chips to pass the time and let Whisper grab sticks to stab the marshmallows and roast them on an open fire.

"So...do you like the new team?". The badger leaned toward DonutSteel rather than Amy, the hedgehog never minding her best friend speaking outside of the small circle of friends she had.

DonutSteel was currently assisting Whisper to roast marshmallows on the fire. The cyan hedgehog couldn't agree more on Sticks' choices, even though she randomly chose like what she did to recruit Cronos. She didn't want to avast the echidna's opportunity, so decided to let him stay.

"I'm loving the rookie's you chose to stop Eggman!". The hedgehog answered. "I can never agree more from you!".

"A'ight!". Sticks comprehended, such easy feedback laying on her as she noticed two sticks and wanted to roast marshmallows too.

"Can you grab me those two sticks?".

DonutSteel looked over to his right. There laid two wooden sticks fallen from a tree branch ready to be picked up and washed for the roasting. The cyan hedgehog leaned over, cautious not to get too close to the fire and grabbed them. Whisper looked down to see DonutSteel take her spare, unused and dirty sticks toward Sticks. The look on her face wanted to put cleanliness as her priority.

"The least you can do is give Sticks those sticks without cleaning any of the harmful bacteria away. Aren't you going to wipe that away first?". The wolf was concerned.

The cyan hedgehog paused and thought of Whisper's sudden direction to him. He looked at the sharp sticks and spat using his saliva. He proceeded to wipe the saliva with he gloves to make the sticks shine. This undoubtedly caught the attention of the badger.

"Oooh!". Sticks grew so fascinated at the shiny wooded object that she almost forgot what she was doing. She shook her head and grabbed the sticks. "Thanks DonutSteel!".

She picked up a marshmallow from the packet and stuck the white fluffiness on the end of the stick. She leaned, moving her held item toward the fire as the marshmallow was heated. Shadow wanted to get to know more Whisper, the curiosity mounting on him as he was sat next to the female wolf.

"So...Whisper, where did you come from? Not that it matters much to me".

"You want to find out my past?". The wolf turned to him, still using the stick she was using to stay still to the fire. "I was an average mobian born on West Side Island. Once all of the island was in control of Dr Eggman, I fled to Station Square to live out my life. I recovered an abandonded Wispon laying on the ground gathering dirt, which is not good for my cleanliness. I took the Wispon home and spruced it up, cleaning it and upgrading it to look like an umberalla to many mobians who never even used a Wispon".

"What does your Wispon do exactly?". The black hedgehog was intrigued by the calm demeanor of the wolf, giving him the feeling that she was the perfect one for Shadow to get closer to the most out of all of the camp members, even the leader.

"It's a Variable Wispon! To some, it seems like an average Wispon like what DonutSteel used to combat Eggman along with the resistance. But it can actually change powers with just one click of a button. It has a Cube mode, a Hover mode and Rocket mode to name a few.".

"Can you show us what it can do?".

"Not right now, Shadow". Whisper was hesitant to charge up her power weapon for when Dr Eggman struck. Her marshmallow turned brown from the bottom and crispy, ensuring that it was ready to be eaten. She pulled the stick back and took the crunchy marshmallow out of the branch before popping the food in her mouth. Cronos and Tangle were relaxing together while exchanging words to each other. Amy and Tempest were sat on the same log talking to each other about Eggman''s base, leaving the badger basically getting stuck with her pal DonutSteel the Hedgehog. She looked over to Whisper and Shadow, the two really seemed to get along quite well, even if the black hedgehog had a distaste of the badger leading and telling him what to do for half of the time. It was quite without the threat of Eggman for now. All was going to be put aside in favor for action tomorrow as Team Sticks were looking to break open Eggman's base and find the doctor there.

 **Team Sticks: Sticks the Badger, DonutSteel the Hedgehog, Tangle the Lemur, Whisper the Wolf, Tempest the Dolphin, Amy Rose, Cronos the Echidna, Shadow the Hedgehog.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	6. Pre-Battle Examine

The sun awoke itself, peeking over the skies of Mobius. This in turn banished the night sky to another few hours. The sizzling hot sun was burning afar from the planet Earth of mobian life, but temperatures remained the same as it was the day before. Team Sticks were getting to the bottom of the Eggman base deep within Tropical Jungle, an evil scheme not only to Sticks' natural habitat, but to the risk of low oxygen levels from deforestation, topped off with increased climate change by the industrialization of the doctor's plans. It was almost too scary to think about, but Sticks wasn't the one to get that deep right into the thought right now. She and Cronos the Echidna were walking to the base, checking out it's exterior textures and fond combination lock before breaking in.

"Suh this Dr Eggman, right, Is he tek dis base suh serious?". The green echidna eyed the badger, meanwhile the girl was looking for answers by herself.

"I don't know. Eggman is always like this. With planting a base in this jungle, I don't know what he will do to make this zone die out. He's going to anger an ancient diety to make the stones dance!". Sticks then proceeded to grab Cronos by the shoulders. "Cronos, we have to do something about this!".

"I and I naw deal wid nutten right now, me sistah!". He broke away from Sticks' merely tight grip, allowing the badger to walk some more. "I-yah got to focus, star! Ain't Eggman guh do nuthin without this home! Him probably guh wait until we smash him deh with the rest! Everything criss!".

"Are you sure about that, friend? Eggman's a pretty easy target despite his imitidating appearance".

"I-yah the one talk mi, ergo yuh the bredren fixing this like yuh run di town, u zeem?".

Sticks nodded, but had her ind fixated on Eggman's base to even understand the thick Jamaican Patios coming out of the echidna right now. She could only understand him through body language, which is fine by the majority of mobians. The two mobians walked over to the front of the mechanical base, staring dead straight at the lock. The badger wanted this to be his surprise, stopping Cronos as soon as he investigated further by walking over. Cronos understood without saying anything ans stepped back for the leader to examine. She walked closer, leaving the Jamaican echidna to stare at the base from afar. Sticks lifted her arm up and knocked on the metal walls of the structure.

"Grrr! What is this even doing here?! This is banishing my civil rights!".

"Tek fi saps, me bredran! Easy nuh!". Cronos tried to reverse the intensity of the badger's fury as she looked behind her. Sticks took a deep breath, with her arms letting all of the anger out.

"You're right. You're right! I should calm down! The doctor will pay for this, given how often Shady Desu worked hard for his liking!".

"Shadow a nice mobwan! Mi dun know how yuh bring im inna this! Nuh budda him! I-man gonna go bak camp!". The echidna concluded, granting Sticks to continue investigating on Eggman's base. Cronos made a vow for the badger to quit tormenting Shadow as a sign of peace, since the echidna wasn't fond of other mobians poking fun at others even though Sticks had done it for several months now. It will take Sticks some time to pin point where she was going to attack the base once inside, having an impossible time predicting the inner layer of the base, and the interior portion. Was Eggman really inside? She walked over to the metal structure again and tapped on the clean devoid of corrosion. The thing was soundproof from both sides, impossible to hear who was really inside the base from here. She was getting paranoid with excruciating thoughts and rapidly pulled out a tin-foil hat to wear on her head. She temporarily emoted the 'I'm Watching You' gesture at the base and proceeded to walk away, still wearing the tin-foil hat. Sticks wanted to regroup with the other members of Team Sticks, the same way Cronos is doing right now. Eggman only had so much time on his hands. But judging by the way things are going, and with his base seemingly standing still in the depths of Tropical Jungle, Sticks was sure to pound him to the ground if he was even inside the base to begin with.

 **Team Sticks: Sticks the Badger, DonutSteel the Hedgehog, Tangle the Lemur, Whisper the Wolf, Tempest the Dolphin, Amy Rose, Cronos the Echidna, Shadow the Hedgehog.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	7. Starting The War

Sticks wandered back into camp knowing her destiny was drawing closer, encompassing her beliefs to thwart Eggman and remove his base within Tropical Jungle. All eyes were on her as she had to deliver a speech both in a formal way in which a leader would, but also informal as to stay true to herself. Cronos recently tagged with her for a short while, alas the echidna taking a glaring at the lock he had to break for them to smash their way in. It was all on the badger - either she had to announce their tactic or it would be too late to sneak up on the doctor. Sticks could the mobians stare down at her, one by one she looked at them and thought to herself if this was going to be worth it. She only lead Team Sticks when it just Amy and herself, so having more than just the pink hedgehog around made her a tad nervous.

"Uhhh...Okay guys!". The badger paced back and forth around one side of the camp, all the while Tangle, Tempest and the other mobian members glanced at her next move. "Cronos and I checked out the mysterious base and we think we found something that might be an alternative while Cronos figures out the combination".

"How would you know if Cronos fails to actually break open the combination?". Tangle asked, the lemur feeling the nerves getting to her a little.

"I-man know how lock wuk! I and I gonna bruk us inna deh deh!". The echidna answered to the camp. This put the pressure away slightly, but Eggman was the real concern.

"But will the doctor be inside?". Shadow was beside Whisper at the back of the group.

"I'm going to get to that, Shady Desu. Eggman might be inside, he might be expecting us to bash his brains in. There might be badniks for us to destroy! That's why I'm telling you now instead of later!".

"If he's so expecting us to inspect his mechanical abode, I may have to bring the Wispon with me if so be it". The wolf answered.

"Bring it anyway! It's Eggman, What do ya expect?". Sticks was lacking hesitance from the amount of times she had to battle Eggman on Bygone Island. "Anyhow, we need to head there later to give him a nice surprise, say he's ruining the scenery and atmosphere of the place I call home!".

"What shall I do, Sticks?". Shadow remained calm while speaking to one of his advisories.

"Distract Eggstain while you can. I always leave you as bait anyway".

Tangle chuckled, the black hedgehog knowingly turning his head toward the lemur in disgust.

"That isn't funny!".

"Heh. Tangle gets the joke... Okay gang! We need to give him some time before we need to head there! Who's with me!".

The badger jumped forward and placed her hand above one of the logs. Tempest, Tangle, Whisper and Amy rapidly joined her with Cronos and DonutSteel a little later. Shadow folded his arms and turned back, not finding the sudden joke that Sticks made to him. The badger turned to him, as did the other camp members. He was already fuming from the insides from the fact that he was stuck in a camp after finding an unexpected arrival a sudden invite.

"Are you with us or not, Shady Desu?".

"Enough with that name! I pity your lackluster decision to infiltrate the doctor like this".

"Okay, Shadow! Are you with us or not? Our arms are getting tired".

"Hmph! Guess I haven't really got a choice, have I?". He turned to the group and walked up. He lifted his gloved hand toward the pile of hands ready to be thrown in the air and hovered over Cronos' hand. Sticks had a feeling that they were going to win, but at the same time it was going to be difficult given Shadow's current mood. She signaled the team to throw their arm in the air and unanimously agree together their mission, kicking off the beginning of the end of the jungle base that Eggman planted within Tropical Jungle.

 **Team Sticks: Sticks the Badger, DonutSteel the Hedgehog, Tangle the Lemur, Whisper the Wolf, Tempest the Dolphin, Amy Rose, Cronos the Echidna, Shadow the Hedgehog.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	8. Infiltrating The Base

Team Sticks were ready to bash Eggman's brains in, as Sticks and the mobians wandered over to his Tropical Jungle base to dispose of the trash. Having a base in the middle of an eco-friendly society was bad for it's health, technology, deforestation and emissions from CO2 was wreaking havoc on the wildlife of the lush jungle that the badger likes to spend some time alone. She wanted this to end so badly, catching a glimpse of the mechanical base as soon as they took direction suddenly. The rest of the team could see it as it drew closer, one of its member growing angry overtime as it came closer to her. Team Sticks rustled the lat leaves to expose themselves to the base. That was when Shadow walked over, Sticks looking at the black hedgehog examine this.

"So...the doctor was able to infiltrate your home? Well...I guess it could only go one way from here".

He turned back and saw something unusual from one of his close allies. Whisper had her eyes open, the first time the team saw her with exposed pupils and walked angrily over to the base carrying her Variable Wispon, now in Cube mode.

"Whisper! Wait!". Sticks called out to the angry wolf, seemingly docile up until she saw the Eggman logo printed on the side of the base. "Eggman might be inside!".

The wolf stopped and looked at the badger. She closed her eyes and responded.

"I can't believe I have to do this...". She spoke in a soft tone, putting her mask over her to shield herself from the logo. The wolf walked back to Team Sticks as Shadow did the same thing.

"What happened to you, my friend?". Tangle leaned over to the now-tamed wolf, embarrassed to see the Eggman logo permanently draped across the base exterior like a display of honors. This also granted a response from Whisper, a sigh that followed with what she was going to say.

"Eggman was the problem I had to flee my home island after he took control of it during the resistance' mission to liberate the entire planet. I was the one ultimately affected by his scheme and moved here to hide and secretly help the resistance. I couldn't just let the mobians die like this when the main team was somewhere else saving countless mobians. This is why I wanted to work alone like my last mission".

"Then why join Team Sticks if you want to work alone, Whisper?". Tempest came over to her.

"I wanted to, but then you saw me and I ran away, for the first time, that is. I felt like when I helped you and Tangle break into one of Eggman's other bases, you would treat me the same like you would with Sticks, Shadow, DonutSteel and so forth. Then the aforementioned cyan hedgehog joined the ranks and we all fled to Tropical Jungle to track down another base. That is when Tangle came back with Sticks to form the team we have now".

"And I helped recruit Amy, Cronos and Shadow!". Sticks concluded, getting back to looking at the base. "Speaking of Cronos, do you have any idea how to figure this out?".

She looked straight at the Jamaican echidna, the mobian preparing to break the door to let the team in.

"I-man got di perfect lock bruk inna base! This madman naa av nug massi with us!".

He walked over to the base carrying a lock pick and a combination note just in case.

"I gunna bruk this opin for yah, bredas! Just gimme moment!".

He inserted the pick into the base's front door and began turning, all the while the rest of Team Sticks was watching the Jamaican echidna try and pry open the door. Tempest whistled patiently while Sticks had her arms crossed in anticipation of Eggman's eventual defeat. Cronos successfully picked out the lock and got ready to stand back and watch the door open to reveal another door with a code combination.

"Stop. Tan deh suh!". The echidna issued a demand from Team Sticks while he walked over to the second door with the combination. He took the time to get himself fancy with all of this breaking and hacking before actually trying to guess the password using his note. He put in the right combination he thought might work, getting some numbers right and gaining hope. On Cronos' first attempt did he master the code Eggman put in place, the green echidna jumping back to reveal the door opening with Team Sticks watching from a distance. Now it was about to get juicy. Cronos rejoined the group after all of the doors had been open.

"Dehyah! Di door unlocked yah! I and I need bash Eggman's brains inna blender, rastas! Let's go!".

Sticks walked in front of the echidna and started to gather her team to follow the badger into the base that may house Eggman. It would only take a short while before Whisper would feel anxious and angry over the doctor, Shadow sticking to her to make sure she doesn't fall victim to an early aggressive attack. Even with the mask on, she still felt the urge to smash anything that smelt like Eggman. She really wanted to part ways, thus catching up to Sticks and tapping her shoulder.

"I'm going to find another way to the doctor". Whisper excused herself. "My Wisps have me company until we meet again".

"What's stopping you from doing what you do, Whispy? Of course you can". The badger answered, the wolf giving a smile through her mask, although Sticks couldn't see her trust from the team. She ran to an open ledge on top of the base level and crawled through a narrow opening. She was no more to be seen from the rest of Team Sticks. Shadow had no one to talk to anymore, Whisper being the only one he could trust from the team he was sucked into. A little while later, Sticks and the gang encountered a dead end to their tracks and paused.

"A dead end!". Tempest proclaimed. "Welp...I guess that's it then! Eggman won!".

"No!". Sticks draped her left index finger across her chin and her thumb near her muzzle. She was trying to find a way to resume the journey. "There must be a way to get past this! I can feel it in my blood!".

"If only!". Amy joined her fellow best friend to try and get past this large wall in front of them. She looked up and spotted an open ledge to the wall that none of them with normal stability could get up on. "Hey look! Maybe we can get up there!".

"That is, if one of us can get up there". Shadow broodily replied.

"Can you just lighten up for once, Shadow?". The hourglass dolphin looked at the ultimate life-form. She instead got a sharp answer.

"I don't lighten up around here, dolphin!".

"How can we get up there?". Tangle looked up to the ledge and paused. She remembered she had the ability to use her tail for all sorts of things like smashing robots and getting to higher places.

"You have your tail, Tangle". DonutSteel vaguely looked her in the eye, granted the lemur was socialized and commonly distracting herself from her quirks.

"Oh yeah!". The lemur grabbed her tail and looked at the team. "Who wants to go first?!".

"I-man betta go fos!". Cronos volunteered, stepping toward the lemur and grabbed her tail at the expense of an offering. She lifted her strong tail into the air, the echidna being lifted up rapidly and clinged onto the ledge to get up. Cronos saw the team from down below as Tempest was the next to hold onto Tangle's tail. Lifting the hourglass dolphin into the air was a breeze, the girl lighten than a feather due to her water mobility, albeit not being in water to begin with. Sticks was the last the grab onto the lemur's tail after Amy and Shadow were launched toward the platform. The badger was readying herself to be lifted in the air by a lemur, Sticks eyeing the platform and giving the heads up. With a pull of the control of her tail, Tangle launched Sticks toward the ledge and grabbed hold. But what about herself? She would need to hold onto her own tail and try and launch herself to the platform. This wouldn't feel right.

"Hold onto my hand, Amy!". Sticks offered her best friend the chance to help her retrieve Tangle and continue the infiltration. The badger lifted herself down as she stepped off the platform, the pink hedgehog to her knees to take control of the badger's grip. She lowered herself in reach of Tangle, the lemur jumping and grabbed Sticks' hand to lift up. Amy had an easy grip on Sticks and had to lift both her and Tangle to her level. The pink hedgehog grabbed her hand with the other and pulled as hard as she could for the two mobians to be lifted, and so they did. Sticks and Tangle took time to get up and look straight at the main base with the rest of the group minus Whisper, whom had taken another way inside. Team Sticks was met with the doctors plans for the forest in which it lay on, the quarters where most if not all events took place. Sticks took a few strides with the group to the quarters in curiosity and entered the room.

 **Team Sticks: Sticks the Badger, DonutSteel the Hedgehog, Tangle the Lemur, Whisper the Wolf, Tempest the Dolphin, Amy Rose, Cronos the Echidna, Shadow the Hedgehog.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	9. Ambushed By The Egg

Team Sticks entered the quarters knowing this very room held some excuse to why the base was planted in Tropical Jungle anyway. It was strange to think that the doctor would single her out, but then Sonic was his main problem from time to time. Among those feeling new to the mechanical surroundings of the quarters - Tempest and Cronos were jaw-dropped to see how detailed it could get. Sticks saw a desk in the direction of her in the spacious room and decided to walk over. The badger didn't know what to think, she was too scared to even touch any technology but a walkie talkie and maybe something to communicate with her friends. All of the team was watching her strolled to the desk housing complicated documents and buttons and levers, acting as a control panel of sorts as well as being the main focus of the quarters. Sticks felt an unbridled rage and unsettled distaste of his serpentine approach to this specific abode, but had to find some origins first. She looked behind and wanted to find someone else to search what she was looking for.

"Anybody want to find some vital information?". Sticks looked at her team, a few of them even wondering why she was asking them in the first place.

"Wah mek yu search Eggman?". Cronos folded his arms, pondering over her in his mind.

"Did something associated with touching technology do something to you?". Tempest added. "Is that why you won't budge".

"First Whisper and now Sticks...". DonutSteel scratched the back of his head. "Eggman really has a vendetta against all of us, doesn't he?".

"Let me handle this". Amy came forth and walked over to the orange badger. "I've been with her the longest, I know her personality too well".

The hedgehog began to place her hands on the interface of the interactive desk and therefore searched for clues to why this base was planted in the middle of Tropical Jungle. Keep in mind Sticks was stepping back and letting her friend take over, Tempest, Cronos, DonutSteel, Shadow and Tangle accompanying her. It took a while before Amy would understand the complications of Eggman's own security and offered Cronos to come forward.

"Cronos, do you know what Eggman's password is?". The pink hedgehog looked behind her to the green echidna.

"Him lidung his password no stranger mi!". The fresh mobian walked over to Amy and lay his hands hovered both hands above the password lock. "Mi ago try!".

Cronos flexed his fingers and got to work cracking down Eggman's passcode. Given his ability to hack into anything for the greater good of Mobius shined through as the echidna correctly guessed the password with just little to few attempts. A noise was generated and a message reading "Welcome!". was typed across the holographic board in front of him.

"Great! Now can you use your ability to hack into Tails' plane?". Shadow asked the echidna, not realizing the good in all of him.

"I-man only do this deh doctah, me breda! Mi neva dun hack inna anybody else's kurroaches! Mi using mi power for deh greater gud!".

"He's saying that he uses his ability to the greater good, Shadow! Sheesh, lighten up for once!". Amy added.

"You guys are making me regret trying!".

"Now to get some data from this desk...". The pink hedgehog turned around and eyed straight at the desk. Cronos was allowed to excuse himself and join the rest of the group. Tangle immediately looked at the ceiling hoping for any ambush to happen, but to no avail. Shadow folded his arms patiently waiting for any arrival of the doctor to come into fruition, but that didn't happen as fast as he hoped. Amy was searching the origin and future plans for the jungle, with lackluster hope and or bad destiny to come. She followed up with a frightened voice.

"This is awful!". The pink hedgehog alerted both Sticks and Tangle, two mobians who love spending time in jungle habitats.

"What?!". The badger immediately glared at the holographic screen.

"Eggman is planning to expand his jungle base and deforest alot of trees in the process! What once made Tropical Jungle so tropical won't be anymore if he goes with this plan!".

"Tawagoto!". The badger muttered under her breath as a sign of dread and defeat could come her way if she was to fail. "Eggman! You'll pay for this!".

"Actually, Sticks. You'll be paying for breaking into my base with your animal friends!". The doctor spoke angrily, startling the group and Sticks herself.

"So this was what you was hiding!". The lemur spoke in his direction, emotionally angry as so did the other members minus Shadow. "Okay Eggy! Put them up! Aye ain't afraid!".

The lemur aggressively got into a boxing stance as Shadow was pleasant of the doctor's appearance.

"We meet again, doctor...". The black hedgehog spoke softly to greet the villain. "How was Witchcart's meeting in Lake Crystal?".

"It went lovely, Shadow! I'm glad you asked me!".

"So much for that excitement...".

Dr Eggman rushed over to his interactive desk, still having the deforestation plans shown on the holographic screen.

"Who hacked into my account?!". He expressed invasion of his privacy. "Which one of you losers did this?!".

"Uhh... No one!". Sticks lied to keep her innocence from going broke.

"It was one of you! Spill the beans or I'll have my badniks do it for you!".

"Rhaatid! Him always this bringle?".

"You could say that, Cronos". The badger answered through his sudden speech during Eggman's rage. She stepped up to the doctor, acting as the ringleader after all. "Tell me why you want to deforest this jungle?".

"I'm expanding this base! End of story!".

"No! I need more! Why do you need to do this! Tropical Jungle never hurt anybody! You're putting the lives of me and Tangle at jeopardy because of this!".

"Grrrr! What kind of end of story do you not get, badger?! Move outta my way!".

Eggman rapidly pushed Sticks and Amy from the control desk, sending both mobians to the floor. They quickly got back up and rushed back to the group. Eggman wanted to close the page and come up with a new password to better increase security. But first, he had to get rid of Team Sticks for ruining his surprise plan. He logged out and got up from the chair, facing the team with all rage.

"You will pay for this for leading such an unruly force, Sticks! Robots, attack!".

The doors opened from the back of the base to reveal dozens of badniks, primarily Motobugs, Buzz Bombers and Slicers to rush at Team Sticks at rapid intensity. The badger armed herself with her boomerang as Amy closely followed her with her trusty Piko Piko Hammer. Everybody else used whatever thing they could grasp to rid the badniks away from them, including their fists. Shadow wanted to help get the badniks away, but felt betraying the doctor that helped him become the way he is feel unnecessary. He just watched as the team smashed Eggman's badniks as they charged back at them. Tempest ran at a Motobug chasing her and jumped in the air, abruptly stopping her speed to let the Motobug crash into the wall. Now was the time to use her fists to combat more badniks like what she just witnessed. Cronos was fighting a Slicer using his fists, dodging the sharp boomerang blades and kicked its head when he felt was right. Tangle was using her tail to jolt in and out of badniks targeting her and pulled her tail at the destruction of the robots. This ultimately led her to become merely injured by her tail. DonutSteel was also on the same boat as Cronos, rushing to the targeted Buzz Bomber and fisting it with his body. At the other end of the field, Sticks and Amy were the only ones using actual weaponry to fend off the badniks. The pink hedgehog and the badger were a systematically great force, defending the area around the control desk i.e the middle of the quarters. Eggman watched as all of Team Sticks were busy fending off his cronies, and not the Orbot and Cubot kind either. He spotted Shadow doing the same as him, although on Team Sticks he really didn't like the leader that often. He just watched as one by one, his badniks were being destroyed by the heroic mobians once again.

 **Team Sticks: Sticks the Badger, DonutSteel the Hedgehog, Tangle the Lemur, Whisper the Wolf, Tempest the Dolphin, Amy Rose, Cronos the Echidna, Shadow the Hedgehog**

 **PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	10. A Final Bash

Thump! Bash! Whack!

Team Sticks were in the middle of fighting Eggman's badniks after the doctor had caught them inside his quarters. Shadow had no intention to fight them, but had an idea that popped up in his head. Sticks, Amy, Tangle, DonutSteel, Tempest and Cronos were all busy to give the black hedgehog a chance to fight, thus encountering a sense of perfidy among all members except one. Sticks and Amy were fending off whatever badnik that came to them, but came to a realization that there were too many of them, coupled with the amount of fighting the other team members had to do. Neither the five mobians had any window to save both the hedgehog and badger at this point.

"There's too many of them!". Sticks quickly equipped her long staff to shield herself from any Motobug or Slicers that threw their blades to block. It was getting intense really fast, more like it was getting afar from their control to even continue. "Quick! Amy! Fall back! We got more Slicers coming!".

The badger led some badniks to chase her toward the way the team came in and had one shot to run up the wall and bounce up. She wanted to surprise the Motobugs or Slicers targeting her. Sticks closed her eyes and lifted he foot to the wall. The badger ran up a short distance before gravity was about to consume her and jumped off, whacking the Slicers on the head and any that she missed. She had taken care of the worst of the worst, but Motobugs were still chasing her and surrounding her like a team. She still had to dispose of the trash that was targeting her. She equipped her giant mace and spun around in a circle, Motobug after Motobug getting whacked with an impactful force by the mace. She stopped once all of the badniks were destroyed, the ones she had to get rid of and ran back to Amy now equipped with her boomerang. She threw it past the pink hedgehog as a Buzz Bomber was about to fire straight at her. However, much like how Sticks was hard-working and loyal to her only best friend in the world, Eggman was willing to be as stuffed with badniks in the base as more came out, the same amount of the same three species of badniks. A large majority of them circled around Sticks as the badger soon realized she wouldn't have nearly as enough energy as before to fight all of them off. She and Amy were crowded by Motobugs, Buzz Bombers and Slicers.

"Shoot!". Sticks muttered to herself as the circle was closing in and both girls were getting frightened.

"Guys, a little help here would be nice!". Amy called out to the rest of the team. However, they were still fighting the first batch of badniks, not matching the skilled combat the two mobian girls had. DonutSteel was the one that was really trying though, as he and Tangle had a good chemistry from a first time perspective.

"We're dealing with problems of our own!". The cyan hedgehog declined the offer, as he and the lemur were slower than Amy and Sticks.

"What now?!". The badger looked behind her to the hedgehog.

"I don't know, Sticks! There's just too many of them!".

"Hahaha! All it takes is just more badniks to wish you your demise!". Eggman cocked a laugh. "I'm surprised Sonic isn't here to make me fall back!".

The circle was drawing closer and closer until there wasn't any much room for Sticks and Amy to move their legs. At that moment though, came a sparkling opportunity. A laser beam came out of nowhere and shot one of the badniks. This caused a few Motobugs and Slicers surrounding Amy and Sticks to look directly at the source.

"Huh...". The badger was getting ready to flinch from any badniks touching her, but that didn't happen. Both the badger and Amy looked at the ledge where the laser beam came from to see a masked mobian with the Variable Wispon; it could only mean one thing.

"Long time no see!". Whisper the Wolf emerged from the shadows of the hidden ledge overlooking Amy and Sticks as they were close to death. She shot more lasers with her cyan wisp, some either jolting through mid-air as it found its target. She pulled out the green Wisp canister and popped in her Variable Wispon a green wisp to hover down to ground level.

"Urrrggghhhh! Who is this dolt?! I had the girls exactly where I wanted them!". Eggman looked at Whisper as her weapon glowed green.

"You're friendly neighborhood Whisper the Wolf!". The wolf grabbed on to her umbrella-like weapon and jumped off, the Wispon gliding down safely to ground level as the other team members were merely noticing her. It was at this moment that Whisper was the girl that the team truly needed at this battle. She landed on the ground level carrying her Wispon and took out the green wisp to place back in the canister. She then proceeded to whip out the Blue Wisp for any badniks that came towards her. She popped the wisp into the Variable weapon, doing this caused her gun to retract and became a makeshift hammer. Great for Motobugs and Slicers she thought to herself. She charged at to the specific badniks that ran to the wolf, smashing her way through any Motobugs and Slicers that tried to fry her. It was at this moment that Eggman panicked and pushed the emergency button hidden away under the control desk in the feel to flee. He knew that this base wasn't going to last any longer. All of the members noticed that the sprinklers on the ceiling of the quarters started to squirt water in all directions, gradually causing the whole base to go underwater. The main door in which Team Sticks came through was jammed shut too.

"Uhhh...quick question, Amy". Sticks noticed the rain pouring down from all five sprinklers and somehow not making any of the badniks malfunction. "Can you swim us out of here when we bash every last one of these reinforcements?".

"Judging by how Sonic can't swim, I don't think I'll be able to hold my breath for longer than ten minutes". The pink hedgehog was simultaneously smashing more badniks using her hammer.

"Okay! Round up every member of Team Sticks and together we can smash every last badnik that comes our way! The reinforcements have stopped as soon as that emergency button was pressed!". The badger ordered.

Amy nodded from behind. Together, Amy and Sticks began to part and round of Tangle, DonutSteel, Tempest, Cronos, Shadow and Whisper, who was still using her Cube Mode to smash her way through badniks targeting her. Whisper eyed the desk and switched in to Rocket Mode, her orange Wisp doing the job for this task. She aimed at the desk and rapidly fired like a bazooka, causing the control desk to malfunction and create dents and ultimately break apart. She stopped and lifted up her mask, her eyes still closed. Whisper nodded and hid herself behind the mask again, this time going to Sticks and Amy.

"I put Eggman's main base out of commission...". Whisper told the two mobian girls who were busy gathering up the group in one space of the quarters.

"Great! Now stay here, Whispy!". Sticks ran over to Tempest and Cronos, the last two still apart from the group. Whisper prepare to pop in the Green Wisp and let the hovering take her back to the ledge. The wolf was gathered by the rest of Team Sticks including Shadow as the black hedgehog was the first to give lifted up via grabbing onto Whisper's hand as she used the Hover Mode on her Variable Wispon. Sticks came back with Tempest and Cronos as the water level was gradually rising from waist level upwards. Shadow grabbed onto Cronos' hand and pulled up the Jamaican echidna. Cronos did the same thing to Tempest who offered DonutSteel a hand. The cyan hedgehog offered the pink hedgehog the chance to be lifted up and finally, Amy offered her best friend her hand as the badger was the last one to be lifted up into the air. Whisper towered above all of the rest, carrying her umberalla-like weapon and safely guided the team towards the ledge. Sticks signalled DonutSteel to launch both her and Amy to the ledge so that they had no need to climb with great strength. Both girls had tremedous airtime after letting go of his hand and parted their hands from one another to land on the ledge safely. As the other members of Team Sticks were climbing up to the ledge, the water had already risen so much if one mobian was back down there, he would already be underwater.

"We need to get out of this base!". The badger spoke, eyeing the door to the now underwater quarters. The only problem was that is was now jammed shut from being pressed by the emergency button. Eggman had already fled using his Egg Mobile from the back of the base. A few badniks, primarily Buzz Bombers were somehow managing to make it to the group to harm them.

"Let me take care of those...". Whisper whipped out a Pink Wispon canister and filled her weapon with the was glowing of the same color and made the projectiles spiked energy balls that can shoot in mid-air, as a spinning sawblade. She fire them at the incoming Buzz Bombers, the last remaining badniks inside of the base. From there, she cleared out the Pink Wisp, reverting the weapon back to normal. She popped out a pink canister for the tiny friend to be fit inside and looked at the water.

"The door was shut when I last saw it". Tangle observed the area where the main door was, the lemur could see the closed door from a distance.

"Okay gang, follow me". Whisper took the lead. "There's an opening we should crawl through. It's tight, but it's our only option".

Tempest, concerned for her safety of the tight gap was not willing to brave it. She wanted to get back underwater and figure out a way to break the door.

"Sticks!". The hourglass dolphin grabbed her, the leader and the rest of the group noticing. "Use that mace to break open the door!".

"But Tempest...".

"My large fins and inflatable hair won't be able to make it through that gap! Give me your mace and I can swim out!".

"Are you willing to hold your breath though, that is the question?". DonutSteel asked her.

"I have amazing water mobility, I can swim at the speed that Sonic can on land".

The badger paused and figured if this was the best idea, the idea to grant Tempest one of her weapons and break open the door. She ultimately decided to do it, given the trust in Tempest.

"Okay!". The badger rummaged behind her and grabbed the mace. "I'll wait here to get it back! That giant metal mace will slow you down!".

"Thanks, Sticks!".

The hourglass dolphin grabbed the mace and jumped back in the water. The weapon immediately had trouble diving underwater as it floated, Tempest pulling at the chain to drag follow her as it eventually dipped beneath the liquid. The dolphin had to break the door or she wouldn't get out of the base. With a hard swipe directly at the door, Tempest shot the mace hard at the metal door, making a small dent. She tried again, sending the mace directly toward the door. This time making a small opening. With one last attempt before the mace could even make a dent in itself, Tempest tried to make this the hardest she'd ever swiped at. She banged the mace against the door at such force via chain, that it create a much larger hole than the narrow pathway the others were taking. She observed the damage and felt right about this, ergo finding her way out was a breeze through the water. However, she had to return to the surface to take the mace back to Sticks, its original user. The dolphin swum up to hidden ledge with the mace closely following her and popped her head from out of the water. She got back on dry land for a brief moment to gift Sticks her mace.

"Now go! The others are going to be waiting for you!". Tempest quickly spoke, as a sign that this base was about to build pressure with how much water there is. Sticks nodded and parted ways from the hourglass dolphin as she disappeared into the narrow opening. Tempest jumped back into the water and swum as fast as she could out of the quarters and into the corridor connecting said quarters to the outside, now filling up with water. Whisper and the gang were already waiting for Sticks on the outside with great anticipation. DonutSteel, Cronos and Amy were anticipating the badger the most, all three stood up front, much to Whisper's dismay. A few moments later, the badger emerged from the ledge that started the hidden, narrow pathway and jumped down, Tempest jumping out of the water at that time as both mobians made it out of the base in time for the sprinklers to stop and the base to be corroded and unusable.

"We did it!". Tangle high fived Amy in awe as the rest of the team were celebrating their victory. Sticks looked at the water now reaching the start of the large wall that Tangle helped them across and noticed that the water drips were becoming less and less frequent as time passed.

"What happened to Eggman?". The badger wondered, she couldn't have a chance to bash his brains in.

"Eggman probably go back inna him homebase, rasta. Him won't be badda no more". Cronos answered to the badger.

"He usually comes back anyway". The pink hedgehog added, further understanding his knowledge that the doctor was no quitter no matter what happens to him.

"This base is an eyesore to Tropical Jungle". Sticks turned toward the now abandoned piece of metal that lay dormant. "Should we destroy it for further use to us mobians?".

Whisper removed her mask and opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was the Eggman logo printed on the side of the base. This made her grow intensively angry all of a sudden to the point where she popped in a Blue Wisp and initiated Cube Mode.

"This logo needs to go!". The wolf growled, bashing the logo as hard as she could, destroying the nice metal around it. It would probably take a few more tries before the logo was completely smashed. Whisper checked the sides of the base for any more evidence of Eggman being here. There was none, only the logo on the front of the base was all that was to show. She immediately closed her eyes and walked back to Team Sticks, a job well done indeed!

"Was there any more of Eggman's logo on the side of the base?". The badger turned her head to Whisper, the wolf only shaking her head. This led the badger to retract back to the group as there was nothing more to do. "Mission accomplished guys! Eggman's plan is no more since this base was the main focus of his quote on quote "deforestation scheme'! What do you suppose we do now since this is over for now, or do you wanna part ways until then?".

"It'll be ova so soon, I-man have nuh know nuthin bout uno yet".

"Don't worry, Cronos". DonutSteel comforted. "We can do that some other time when Eggman starts attacking again".

"Mi hope so".

Just then, Amy got a signal call from Sonic, prompting the pink hedgehog to quickly answer. Sticks and Shadow wanted to find out what was going on, so did the rest.

"Amy! Where have you been? Tails, Knuckles and I were about to head off for a day at Twinkle Park!".

"I was busy fighting for Tropical Jungle with Sticks, Shadow and some other mobians, why?".

"What is he saying?". The badger got a little too close to her friend, getting pushed by by Amy's gloves hand.

"Uhhh...you know what, I regret saying everything to you!". The blue hedgehog quickly hung up the call. Amy was undoubtedly enraged by his sudden departure that she almost took out the hammer.

"Who does he think he is?! I betcha Tails and Knuckles pranked him doing this! I'll get you Sonic!". The hedgehog rushed toward the Station Square station area that housed the entrance to Twinkle Park.

"Wait up, Amy!". Sticks tried to calm her, but failed. She followed the angry hedgehog toward the station, leaving Shadow with the rest of the group. He wanted to part ways with them so badly, thus going toward the G.U.N Fortresses assuming Rouge was there to meet up with him.

"I guess we're splitting up, huh". Tempest agreed with Tangle, Whisper, Cronos and DonuSteel. All five mobians parted ways from each other heading in a different direction. All of Team Sticks were destined for another Eggman attack, but it wasn't going to come any time soon, giving them a relaxation with their best friends.

 **And that wraps up this adventure! Phew, alot of time to write this in a span of a month. Team Sticks finally put a stop to Eggman's plan to deforest all of Tropical Jungle and turn it into an industrialized zone much like Chemical Plant, but would that put an end to his never-ending schemes? We will have to see. Canterlot Academy will be returning for the final time so keep a look out for it. Until then, take care and please review.**


End file.
